<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Duly Enforced by goresque</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128321">Duly Enforced</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresque/pseuds/goresque'>goresque</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Humor, Paperwork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresque/pseuds/goresque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultra Magnus is not impressed with Team Prime’s filing system. Which is nonexistent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Duly Enforced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written bc I think Optimus Prime hasn’t done paperwork in abt 2 million years</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ultra Magnus had searched long and wide for his Prime. He had spent stellar cycles, without recharge and scrimping by on what energon he could siphon along his travels. He’d longed for the return to his people, so much he had dared to call it hope. Even despite his own denial, he was isolated from any other cybertronian; it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>lonely.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding Prime and his team had been, while stressful, cathartic for his aching spark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It just made it that much more aggravating to learn that no one had so much as touched a report since they had come to Earth. Primus’ t-cog, when he’d asked where their filing system was they had stared at him as if he’d morphed into a Quintesson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you telling me, with all due respect, Sir,” Ultra Magnus said as he stared down Optimus himself, “That you have not done a single report since landing on this planet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Optimus pondered the question, cocked his helm ever so slightly at an angle, and then said, “No. We have not.” Another few moments to ponder, before, “There are perhaps some video diaries, located on Ratchet’s console.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ultra Magnus felt something tired wash over his frame. He kept his field tight, not allowing his Prime to see his disappointment. “Video diaries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, however to my knowledge the last entry was several Earth years ago. Possibly fifty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir,” Ultra Magnus pressed, most of his effort going towards keeping himself calm. “Permission to speak freely?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Ultra Magnus,” Optimus Prime said, bowing his helm to him. “Your opinions and experiences are valued here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ultra Magnus couldn’t contain himself. “This is the sorriest state of an off world outpost there could be. I expected you to have more appreciation for due process, Sir, given your history.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My history,” Optimus parroted, blinking back at Ultra Magnus. After a moment he finally seemed to recall what Magnus was speaking of. “Ah, I see. Yes, well, I have been rather lax about protocol these days. You will get used to it, old friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ultra Magnus had to sit down, lest he lose all composure. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>